Layers of a Rose
by SuzumiTenshi
Summary: YoukoKagomeKurama – Living normal lives in the future, Kagome still has a past from the past while Kurama shares his body with another. How can they find someone to love and not lie to someone they want to them?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: **I know I have to update my other fic, but it's on another computer. This chapter might be short… I don't really care…

**Disclaimer:** YYH is property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Youko/Kagome/Kurama – Living normal lives in the future, Kagome still has a past from the past while Kurama shares his body with another. How can they find someone to love and not lie to someone they want to love? 

**Layers of a Rose**

Chapter One 

_It was dark, but many stars were out that night. The far away figures lit the sky with their light. The wind blew gently against my skin. How I loved to sit in that field and admire the beautiful flowers that grew. I especially admired the crimson colored roses. _

_ They were the most beautiful out of the bunch… Maybe I thought they were beautiful because it was a gift from someone I cared about. Someone I loved. Someone I fell in love with. _

_ I lay flat on my back on the crisp green grass that surrounded me along with the variety of flowers and close my eyes. I am happy to be here, but this is not where I belong… How I wished things were different. I wished it didn't have to hurt so much._

_ I wished that I could stay with him forever. I love him so much. His presence makes me feel so safe and warm. I don't know how he feels about me, but I will always love him. I know that there isn't anyone who can replace him, Youko Kurama. It's to bad that I can't confess what I feel… _

_ He seems to be so… distant to everyone, except for maybe Kuronue… I want to hug him and ask him to trust me, but he is always busy with the other things._

_ She could feel light footsteps head towards the direction she was on the earth around her. "Kagome-chan? What are you doing out here? You know that Youko won't approve of it when he hears you left after dark. Strange youkai might come out and he wouldn't want you hurt. Other than that he is still touchy about his garden. He doesn't like it when other people come here without his supervision. It's a plant thing I believe." _

_She sat up with a grin plastered onto her face. Her blue-gray eyes shimmered beneath the stars. "I couldn't help it Kuronue-kun. I couldn't sleep and I love the garden here. Besides, you are here now, so aren't you supervision enough? Other than that, what really brings you out here tonight?"_

_"Ahh. I came out tonight because…" There was a long silence. Kagome sat there patiently waiting for his answer that he didn't have. He then sighed knowing he was defeated. He strode by the girl and sat next to her on the grass._

_"You don't have a reason why you are out tonight?"_

_He chuckled knowing she wanted to hear him say that yes, he didn't have a reason for coming out to the garden where she was. He could feel Kagome lay her head against his shoulder when he admitted defeat. It was one of their games they played. To see who could answer questions. The first to not have a direct answer was the loser._

_"No, I don't have a reason. I guess I couldn't sleep either. Youko does have an amazing garden, but you come here every night Kagome-chan. Would you care to explain?" _

_To Kuronue, it was obvious why she did what she did. It was out of love for Youko. Kuronue was happy for Youko. He wasn't sure what it was that he felt for her. Kagome was different from the rest of the females he had ever met. Were his feelings for her of love, or as family?_

Most likely he believed they were of love, but he still didn't know. If they were, he thought that his feelings would fade if he didn't express them, but he expressed them little by little, and it was unknown by him.

_Kagome kept her head on Kuronue's shoulder. She sighed and finally decided to answer. She lifted her hand to play with the locks of the handsome thief's hair. "I'm only telling you this because I like and trust you. Well, I love this garden other than it's beauty because Yo-"_

_A throat was cleared and a deep voice was heard. "What do you two think you are doing out here?" _

_Both figures on the floor looked up to see a very angry kitsune. Blue-gray eyes filled with laughter after it's owner realized what was happening. Youko seemed to be used to her laughter. "I had expected better from you Kuronue. I just can't seem to figure out why you are acting like this…"_

_Kagome giggled even more while Kuronue just stared at his friend that acted like he was his father. Kuronue just sat there with the girl next to him still laughing. Her endless laughter caused Youko to glare at her. It didn't affect her. She still laughed._

_Knowing nothing new was going to happen, Youko retreated back into his home. Kagome ceased her laughing and shot right up. She bowed to the male that was still on the floor and ran after Youko._

_"Youko-kun! Come back! I didn't mean to laugh! Come back! I'm sorry Youko-kun!" _

_Kuronue watched as Youko still walked with his long legs that took him farther than one of a regular human. Kagome ran after him. It was cute. Eventually she caught up and he listened. It was like this everyday since she stayed with them._

_Kuronue had found her unconscious in the forest area. He and Youko had been on their way home after a night of robbing from a lord. As always, Youko was ahead and Kuronue was caught off guard by the scent of spring rain and jasmine flowers… He was awfully curious by the exotic scent, and it led to Kagome._

_Of course Youko refused to take her in, but changed his mind for his friend._

_Closing the door to Kagome's chamber, Youko turned to see Kuronue. He wasn't surprised one bit. Like all youkai, his senses were sensitive. "What is it Kuronue? You should be in your room too, am I right?"_

_"Oh, don't worry about me friend. I was merely curious as to know why you were in Kagome-chan's room." _

_Youko glared at him for about a minute and sighed. He walked past his friend to return to his quarters. "She insisted that I take her back to her room." Youko answered just as he brushed by his partner in crime. All Kuronue could do was smirk at his friend. How their life has changed. It was a good change too. _

_ Youko gently closed the large door behind him. He had felt Kagome's presence leave when she entered the garden. He asked himself why he went to follow her. He wanted to know why he felt a tinge of jealousy to see Kuronue beat him there. He realized that he was slowly growing love for her. _

_ 'Ha! The great Youko Kurama getting attached! I don't think so.' He shook his head. No… I am not weak! But… I have a weakness now…' His gaze fell to the floor, is silver locks fell over his shoulder. He thought about what Kagome had said to him before he left her room._

_ "Youko, are you lonely? I know you have Kuronue, but are you?"_

_ "No, I am perfectly happy with the life I have."_

_ "Oh… I see… Well, I was thought the same way you did. I was perfectly happy with my life too. I thought I wasn't lonely. Then that incident happened and I met you… It made me realize how lonely I really was."_

_ "Kagome…"_

_ She smiled. "It's not a big deal Youko-kun. I just felt like telling you. It was running through y mind and I wanted to tell you, that's all."_

_ They gazed at each other and in unison they said goodnight._

_ He slammed his fists on the ice, cold floor. He then started to laugh to himself. When the laughter settled, he mumbled to himself on how the impossible had really happened. _

Kagome had her own house where she lived with her best friend, Aogiri Miroku. At the age of twenty-two she was still single and didn't mind. She still hadn't healed since the last time she fell in love. She felt that it was wrong to go out with someone when her mind would always be on someone else.

"Kagome-chan?"

The girl quickly sat up after hearing her name called. It was her best friend that leaned at the doorframe. The smile he always wore was on his face. "Your mother is here, and she wants to speak with you. It seems important. I wonder what it could be. Maybe she has found a suitor for our lonely twenty-three year old that-"

Kagome threw a pillow in his face to stop him from saying any more. I get it. I get it Miroku-kun. I'll talk to you later, right?"

Kagome quickly brushed her hair to look presentable and rushed down the stairs. She saw the back of her mother's head. From the looks of it, she looked like she was dressed for something special.

"Okaa-san? What is it?" Her mother's head turned and she appeared to be extremely happy and a bit nervous at the same time. She dressed a little more than she usually did. She wore the necklace she wore for years and she wore a dress that seemed new. In her hair seemed to be a diamond clip that looked worn. Something was happening.

"Do you remember about the time I told you my friend about Shiori-san?"

"Um… I recall you telling me about how you and she promised to be friends forever and that you promised each other that your children would marry one another if it was possible, but you were only joking, right?"

That was when she saw her mothers face change to a 'please-don't-kill-me' look.

"Kaa-san? You were serious?! You really promised me to someone else? Before I was born?!"

"Kagome dear, please don't be angry. I had to tell you some day. You aren't with anyone, and you refuse to find anyone. Why not just try to live with someone? You can't support yourself and your-"

"Kaa-san…" Kagome's eyes lowered and their gaze fell to the wooded floor, " You know perfectly why I refuse to find someone new, but since you have your reasons and, well, a promise is a promise. What kind of daughter would I be to upset my mother over a life promise?"

Her gaze lifted up and smiled at her mother that had great concern in her eyes. She loved her daughter too much and the words she spoke stung her. Her daughter was kind and understood her. She forgave her and agreed. Her heart was beating happily.

"So… who is he?" She hated silence, so she decided to break the ice. Her mother explained to her about their plans for that night. They were going to meet for dinner and the mothers would leave the two alone to talk. Kagome then started to feel nervous and hurt. Her heart squeezed lightly at the thought of someone she loved. She hid what she felt under her smile. She was used to hiding her emotions.

"Thank you and it was a pleasure to have you here Urameshi-san." The girl with the black ponytail handed the bunch of flowers to the other female that had long brown hair.

"No, I should thank you. Your store has the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. I can see why my friends suggested this shop to me." She smiled and she looked at her watch. She explaind that she would have loved to talk, but she was running behind in her errands.

As she passed by the door, someone held it open for her. She only saw a little of the tall figure at the corner of her eye. He was really handsome, especially his purple-blue eyes that caught her attention.

"Sango-chan, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and closed up the store. Miroku helped her like any good boyfriend would. Together they left to go out. They stored the flowers I the fridge that kept them fresh, turned off the light. Miroku spoke to Sango about what was happening with Kagome and her mother. They turned at the corner of the store and headed into the restaurant that they usually ate in. When they entered, they were greeted with the same faces that always greeted them.

"There're closed… Oka-san wanted me to pick up some flowers on my way to visit her."

_"Hmph. You wouldn't have been late if that girl wasn't trying to court you. You also wasted time breaking up with that girl you were already with. Ha. She started to cry, but you stayed with her, so whose fault is it that you were late to buy flowers?"_

"…"__

_ "Why buy it when you know a perfectly cheaper way to do it? Besides they are even more beautiful than buying them. Why does your mother want flower anyways? She never asked for anything before."_

"Correction Youko, she has asked for something before. Well, not actually asked, but she told me something I couldn't refuse… I think that's why…"

"_So you think your mother is setting you up with that marriage she promised to some other human tonight? Well, I refuse. You can't be with anyone without my approval you know. If you do you know your life is going to be Hell."_

Shuuichi frowned at that last comment. Youko did have a point, but he didn't want to upset his mother. She had told him this meant a lot to her. She also knew he didn't have the time to go out and find himself a girlfriend.

"Youko, why do you have to be so mean about this girl? You haven't even met her yet!"

_"I already have someone." Youko scoffed. "But it had appeared she didn't feel the same way about me. I still love her, so if you go and marry her, go ahead, but I will not allow you to have any children. Maybe then she'll think about leaving you." Youko started to laugh and Kurama tried to drown him out of his mind._

'Youko… Why haven't you told me this before? You usually tell me everything…' Kurama thought to himself. "Well, let's get on home shall we? He tightened his grip on the briefcase he held and brushed his hair back over his shoulders. He headed to the direction of his home. Others would find it weird that four males lived together, but it wasn't for Kurama. Living with his friends didn't bother him at all. 

The house was very large. It was Japanese style with shoiji screens and the windows were paper, at least most of them were. Each of them lived in different corners of the house.

Yusuke had married and lived in the biggest part of the house. He and Keiko had a both and a girl. The boy being the oldest took after his father, but ended up with his mothers beauty. Their daughter was very kind, yet a bully. She mostly looks like her father, but has a resemblance to her mother. They bothered loved their life and they would call Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama their uncles.

But Kurama wasn't only their uncle, Yusuke had asked him to be their godfather. If anything were to happen to him, he wanted Kurama to take care of them.

"Kurama-san!" The young children ran up to him when they saw him in the clearing. Since they were still young, they only reached his knees. They hugged him and let go. They held his hands and started talking about their day. This is something children would do only to their parents, but Yusuke and Keiko raised them differently.

"Oto-san also told us that you were going to meet a lady. Is she pretty?"

"Is she going to be your wife?"

"Kurama-san!!!"

The two children asked him questions they didn't really care about. Inside, Youko's ears were hurting.

_"Make them shut up! I want to sleep and they are too loud for little children! I could teach them a lesson if you want Shuuichi.."_

"No, Youko, you have to bear this with me."

_ "Fine… I'll get you back for this."_

Kurama smirked and told the two children to help their mother that he could sense was coming. They ran off to help her and left Kurama in peace. He headed towards his corner of the home and placed his belongings down. He was preparing to meet his mother.

**A/N: **I sooo wanted to type more, but let's see what reviews will come. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but if I don't get reviews then it wouldn't have been worth it. I love this pairing and no voting. I stand by what I choose. I'm not sure about Sango though… There are a lot of San/Hiei fan -- what about Miroku?

Review if you want more!

Visit my shrine for this pairing too!

http:devoted.to/kuramakagome


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **I know I have to update my other fic, but it's on another computer. This chapter might be short… I don't really care… MediaMiner is being stupid, so to get the version that makes sense, it is on FanFiction.net under the same penname, SuzumiTenshi

When I said soon, I really meant it. I just got… distracted, but it doesn't matter because the update is here!

**Disclaimer:** YYH is property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Youko/Kagome/Kurama – Living normal lives in the future, Kagome still has a past from the past while Kurama shares his body with another. How can they find someone to love and not lie to someone they want to love? 

**Layers of a Rose **

Chapter Two 

When she located the restaurant her and her friends ate in, she gently pushed the door. Tiny jingle sounds came from the wind chime as she opened the door. Kagome found what she was looking for. Her two best friends. They sat at the table near the counter. It made perfect sense why they sat there. It was Sango's shift tonight.

Still early, Kagome thought she would tell her friends about the news she received from her mother. 'Marriage to a guy I don't even know… I wonder how Sango-chan will take this…'

"Hey, how are you today Sango-chan?" asked a tired out Kagome. She pulled out a chair and sat in the empty chair beside Sango. She was by herself now. 'Miroku must have gone to the rest room… Hm… I guess I'll have to wait for him.'

"I'm great Kagome-chan. You look very nice this evening. Are you meeting someone that I don't know of?" Sango asked jokingly.

"Uh… About that…" Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Yes, you do Kagome-chan. I wonder if it has anything to do with your meeting with your mother earlier." Miroku had crept up from behind them and entered the conversation of his housemate and girlfriend.

"Miroku!" They both exclaimed. He had popped up out of nowhere. When one of them was about to speak, both girls glared at the monk for his most recent actions.

"PERVERT!" Both women stood suddenly and punched him straight in his pretty face together, but on opposite sides. Sango took on the right, and Kagome the left.

"You hurt me Kagome-chan, Sango-chan. I am innocent, yet you strike me as if I have committed a crime." He held right hand across his heart. He held his usual pout when he spoke. His voice sounded as if he was hurt.

"Yeah right! You do the same thing everyday, and my respond is never different. Why is it that you never change?" Sango asked.

"Because if I were to change, you wouldn't love me like you do now." He smiled like he never did before. Pure happiness was seen through his smile. This time he was serious.

"I- I… That's not true! I could do without your perversion for a day or so!"

"Now, now, don't go saying things you would regret saying Sango dear." He leaned over and lightly kissed her on her lips. This left Sango turning pink. To cover it up, she struck him and yelled out meaningless things.

"Ahem… you know it is quite rude to such things in public Sango-chan. You can beat up on him later, but I have to tell you two something now."

They both quieted and gave their friend their full attention.

"Miroku, do you remember my mother speaking to us one day about her high school days. You needed help with a project, and one thing led to another. Do you remember that story she told us about her best friend and their promising each other their children."

"You mean as in marriage?" Sango asked. She wanted to be sure if she understood it correctly.

"That's right… Marriage."

"So, Kagome-chan, who is it? You or Souta-kun?"

"… That's why Mother came today… To tell me that it was all truth. That she found her best friend. Minamino Shiori-san I believe."

"Kagome-chan…" Sango said slowly… She figured where this story was going. She and Kagome always wanted to find true love, but Kagome always prevented herself from doing so. She had promised her yto tell her the story someday.

"It's alright Sango-chan. There's nothing to worry about. Mother said that I didn't have to, but it meant a lot to her. I figured that she has done so much for me. The least I can do is help her fulfill her promise to her best friend.

"Who is the lucky guy Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked. He placed his hand upon Sango's, who has been cracking her knuckles in her lap. She stopped and relaxed in his comfort.

"Uh… That's the thing. I'm meeting them tonight. For dinner. I just wanted to stop by and tell you.

I wanted to know your opinion in this highly bizarre situation. I mean, you would do anything to make both your parents happy, right Sango-chan? You would do the same, right Mirkou-kun? I only have my mother, Souta, and Grandpa. I lost my father. I want to keep this family happy."

"Kagome…"

"So please, don't worry about me. If it is a mistake, then I'm to blame."

"No! I just can't accept this Kagome! You deserve happiness just as everyone else in this world! What if you are making a big mistake?! What if he doesn't care for you?! What will you do then?" Tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome took care of her when she needed it, now she couldn't repay the favor because she was getting married to a stranger. He could be a fat, lazy, and abusive. He could also be one of those who leave their wife at home and go 'play' with other women.

"Sango, please don't cry, I… I don't want you to cry, okay?" Kagome pleaded.

"Sango-dear. Please don't do this. You know Kagome-chan as well as I do and crying won't change her mind. I've known Kagome-chan ever since I was young. I trust her mother's taste in friends. I believe that she would never put her daughter through anything as awful as that. I think that we should trust this enagement.

He hugged her as she slowly ceased her tears. She slowly pulled out of Miroku's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan. I just don't want you hurt, but if he turns out to be something I know you aren't happy with, do not blame me for the extreme measures that may occur.

"Uh…" Kagome gave away a little chuckle, "I understand. Thank you Miroku, Sango, I have to go now. I'll call you, okay Sango? See you later Miroku. Don't forget to run to the store tonight. We are running out of supplies. You eat a lot you know."

"Oh, you wound me Kagome. I need my strength so I can visit my beautiful girlfriend beside me."

Together, both Sango and Kagome replied. "Uh-huh… You're point is?"

"Oh! I really, _really_ have to go!" she paced over to them and hugged Sango tightly and gave Miroku a quick peck on the cheek. She had done that ever since they became friends. She waved at the doorway and ran out.

"Bye!!!"

_"Don't forget the flowers."_

"What? Flowers? Oh… yes, for Mother." Kurama was a bit nervous. There were many who wanted his love. He never loved anyone in that way before. Time was taking its time. Now, he had agreed to fulfill his mother's promise by marring a total stranger.

_"Tell me. Why are you doing this? Remember, I'll make your life a living Hell if you or her try to do anything." Youko said with deep hate in his voice. _

"Youko… How could you already hate her when you haven't even met her?"

_"Because I don't want anyone else! Don't ask me again, you understand? You wouldn't understand even if I tried explaining it. Why waste time on a matter that didn't involve you? It's the past, but I'm not over it."_

"Youko…" Kurama said softly. He wished he could understand his pain, but Youko fully refused to speak about it. It sort of did involve him... He just hoped his 'future wife' didn't expect much of him...

Now, he could feel his mind feel a little lighter. Youko had gone into a deep sleep.

Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. He calmed himself f all his thoughts and straightened the collar of his white, long-sleeved, button down. With long strides to the door, his hand reached out by the table by the door as he grabbed the keys to his part of the house and stepped out. In his hand he held a beautiful bouquet of a dozen roses. It was wrapped in white tissue paper with a scarlet ribbon binding it together. He also held his outer jacket in his arms.

Heading for the restaurant, he heard Yusuke call out to him.

"Hey Kurama! Ready to meet this girl now?" Yusuke waved from his patio. He then jogged his way to Kurama with a sincere smile.

"Yes, I am Yusuke. Take care while I'm gone, alright?" Kurama used his free hand to pat his friend's shoulder.

"You know… You don't have to go through this. She is your mother. She should understand, right?"

"I'm glad to have your concern Yusuke. My mother has never asked me of anything until now. I guess that it will help both ways. She has always dreamed of meeting her future grandchildren and daughter-in-law. You know as well as I do that it is impossible for me to try and find someone. I will have someone, even if we don't love one another."

"Kurama, are you sure?" Yusuke never wanted his friends to make a mistake that could ruin their life forever. He saved Kurama once by giving away some of his life, so why not try and stop Kurama before it's too late again?

"Don't worry Yusuke. I know that everyone is concerned about this situation, but it's my choice."

"Well, good luck then. Let's hope it isn't an ugly one. Ahahaha." Yusuke lightened the conversation by laughing. If Keiko were there, he would have been slapped, but no, Keiko was inside taking care of the twins.

Kurama laughed a bit and replied, "You always know what to say, don't you Yusuke?"

"Huh?"

"You always make someone fell better about themselves, even in a serious situation."

"…" Yusuke thought about it for a moment and finally agreed. "I do, don't I?"

"See you later, alright? Bye."

"Yeah… Bye." Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and headed back in. He was sure glad he had Keiko. He would've hated to be in Kurama's place. What is a marriage without love?

"Welcome back. How did it go? Did you tell him what you thought?" Keiko asked as she got up from the rug where their children played.

"Yeah, but he choose to go on with it. That's so like Kurama though. He'd put someone else before him." He put his arm around his wife's shoulder and turned towards their kids. This is the life his friends should have. A happy family, friends, and that special someone you love only.

_"Youko!"_

_ The kitsune tried to drown out the bothersome knocking from the outside of his door. Sadly, the silk pillow didn't make it any quieter. Then the sound had stopped. Youko had thought it to be a miracle. It was strange for him because he was rarely tired, but thinking all night made his hurt a little._

_ It felt like someone was towering over him. He slowly opened his eyes. He had expected to see the dim light that his room should've had, but no, it was Kagome._

_ "Good morning sleepy head." She sat straight, giving Youko room to sit up. She was wide-awake and was dressed as if she was going out. Still, her smile and greeting made him feel good. _

_ "Youko? Are you okay?" Her eyes held deep concern for him, but wasn't she always caring, and to everyone? He then scowled at the thought of him being unwell. That's when he noticed that her concern was gone and she smiled yet again._

_ "What are you doing in here Kagome?" Youko asked monotonously. He would never tell anyone what he felt or thought. He would take it to his death perhaps. He would rather die loving Kagome and never telling her than to die knowing she would never feel the same way for him. _

_ "Don't you remember? You promised you would go out with me today. You said you wanted to take me somewhere."_

_ "I actually meant why are you in my room without my permission."_

_ "Hmph. I knocked, but you wouldn't answer. I thought you died or something." _

_ "…"_

_ "What? You are still upset I came in? Well, I'm sorry for intruding. I couldn't help it. You might have died, or something might have happened that would have made me curious as to why you hadn't responded to my call…"  
  
_

_ "I apologize Kagome-chan. I'm sorry that I had worried you."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ With a quick change of emotion, Youko then glared at the girl that was shocked by an apology. His apology. Her expression changed and her hands were up in an apologetic way and giggled. _

_ "It's alright Youko, so do you still plan on taking me out today? Or are you busy again?"_

_ He hated to admit it, but he was busy. He would have loved to spend some time with Kagome alone, but it was a meeting with a few other lords that was stopping him. He knew it would disappoint her. Especially because it was an order she couldn't be anywhere without his or Kuronue's supervision. She just lures trouble everywhere she goes!_

_ "… We aren't going today, huh?" She voice was low and her head was down. It had hurt. She had been with them for a few months and she affected him so strongly. He reached out and caressed her head softly. He apologized again._

_ "I'm really sorry Kagome, but for today you can go out to wherever you please."_

_ Her face shot up and looked happily into his eyes. "Really?! Oh thank you Youko-kun!" _

_ She gave him a tight hug that was quite unexpected for the kitsune. He then remembered the other thing he was about to say. "But! Kuronue has to come with you. You cannot leave his sight. I have no idea what it is about you that causes us trouble, so stay put."_

_ She loosened her grip, but still hugged him. "You say it like it's a bad thing. Like Kuronue-kun is a bad person. Besides, it isn't my fault that all those youkai were after me. They happened to be there!"_

_ She had a cute pout on her face that made her seem angelic. Arms around his neck, she reasoned endlessly, but softly to Youko. He listened, but he was still tired._

_ Youko sighed. It was early in the morning and it was one of their arguments that had become an everyday thing. His arms slowly wrapped around Kagome's waist while she was desperately trying to convince him that the youkai that always followed them weren't her fault._

_ Her fingers subconsciously played with his silver locks that lay behind his neck. It had felt like silk. Other than his hair, his neck was equally soft. She was comfortable in his lap, although he was still under layers of blankets of his mat. ,They hadn't realized their position. It was just too comfortable._

_ "My, my. Isn't it a little to early to be arguing? Especially with you two in the same bed, it is quiet suspicious. What activities have taken place after I went to bed, eh, Youko? Kagome-chan?"_

_ Kagome quickly jumped off of Youko and only blushed. Now she stood on her two feet, her left hand balled into a fist in front of her face in embarrassment. She slowly sunk down to the floor and was about to explain how what he saw happened, but was interrupted by Youko's voice that seemed to filled with annoyance._

_ "Quit being such a nuisance Kuronue. You know as much as I do that nothing has happened."_

_ Youko wasn't in the mood to talk anymore and threw a pillow at his friend. Kuronue was busy spinning a pendant that twirled in his grasp, and the pillow had hit him directly in the face. Stopping the twirl of his necklace, he quickly stuffed it into his pocket._

_ "After he threw the pillow, Youko held his head on his palm. A headache in such the early morning… it really isn't pleasant. That was then Kagome spoke up with a bit of humor in her voice. _

_ "Uh oh… I think that was a bad move Youko…"_

_ Smirking, Kuronue threw the pillow with more force that Youko had thrown. _

_ "Oof!" Youko was appalled by what had happened. Never in his life had a person return a throw towards him with great pressure and live to see tomorrow. Averting his golden eyes to the girl next to him, he saw laughing softly. She had tried to hold back her laughter and failed. _

_ "Eh?" Kagome then realized the look on the kitsune's face. She tried to get out a quick as she could but failed. She leapt off her feet and headed towards Kuronue who looked a bit scared. For the first time that morning, Youko got out of bed and grabbed the pillow that had already been thrown around and aimed for the young girl in the white yukata._

_ "Ack!" It hit her in the center of her back causing her to fall on the dark haired raven. It happened so fast. First, she got up and headed towards the door. Kuronue was about to leave when Kagome was headed his way, but somehow hey toppled on one another._

_ "Oww!" Both of them groaned at the sudden action and lay there weakly. It was as if they were both counter attacked. Like it was all a game, and Youko had won._

_ "Youko!" Kagome whined as her back regained its strength, "Why did you do that?"_

_ "Yes, Youko, why did you do that?"_

_ The both of them were struggling while getting up. They almost succeeded, but Kagome's bracelet that her father gave her was tangled in Kuronue's silk black hair. _

_ "Ow, ow, OW!" They sat on the floor of Youko's room and Kagome tried to undo the tangle._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry Kuronue-kun. It's almost out. Just let me pull on it a little more…" she leaned in closer to get a better view of the bracelet tangle. Her arms wound around his neck, as if she were hugging him in a loving way. _

_ "I knew I should've tied it up." Kuronue grumbled as he felt the warmth of the young and adorable miko._

_ Not moving his head, Kuronue's eyes wandered up to catch the expression on his dear friend's face. Youko's eyes were narrowed as he looked away quickly with a growl on his face. Even though her embrace was so comforting, Kuronue knew it was wrong because he knew of his friend's feelings for the girl that embraced him that very moment._

_ "But you look so nice with your hair down. It makes you look even more handsome." Kagome said as she finally undid the tangle._

_ "Handsome you say Kagome-chan?" He loved to be praised. A compliment that came from Kagome was most likely the truth. In all the days, and months she had lived with them, he never remembered a single lie from her. She would just evade a question by changing the subject._

_ "Yes! I think Kuronue-kun and Youko-kun are very handsome." She smiled happily. Kuronue gestured hid eyebrows upward giving an unusual look towards Youko. When she smiled enough, she unwound her arms and stood up with her arms on her hips. She had a suspicious smile on her face and then said what was running through her mind._

_ "Kuronue-kun is going to be my guardian today, so let us hurry and go out!"_

_ Kuronue just sat there like a child confused as to what she was saying._

_ "Youko-kun said that you were going to be my guardian when we go out today." This interested Kuronue a great deal. Why had Youko made plans for him, his friend, and not himself? It was hurting his brain just thinking about it, but a day with Kagome sounded nice. He still couldn't understand why Youko couldn't go when it was obvious he felt something towards her. _

_ "Come on Kuro-chaaan!" she pulled him up with all her strength and dragged him out of Youko's room. Of course, Kuronue was a lot stronger than her, but he liked to be dragged around at some occasions by Kagome. Still, he didn't understand why he had broken his plans with her. _

_Love. It really is a crazy thing._


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** All your reviews have made me very happy! I know my grammar isn't perfect, but it'll get better over time. I edited a little of it the previous chapters. I made careless mistakes. Keiko and Yusuke's kids are NOT twins, and Kuronue found Kagome by scent, not scene.

;;; I'm sorry. I really hate it when I do that. I really do hate my carelessness.

Layers of a Rose 

Chapter Three

_Kuronue purred in satisfaction. "That feels nice Kagome-chan."_

_Little giggles came out as she slowly pulled her hand away from his hair. She gathered it all and gently smoothed it out. Her fingers slightly touching the back of his neck while she collected his hair. "Higher or lower?" _

_"Hm… You know how I want it. It is much easier that way." Kuronue replied, straightening his back while he sat. He leaned in closer to Kagome._

_"Alright, high it is then. Now, be a good little birdie and hand me the band. I'm almost done." Kagome ordered. Her grasp on his hair tightened as she leaned over to reach the elastic band from his fingers._

_ "Thank you! Now we are done! Lets go now!" chirped Kagome finished brushing his ponytail. She was now working on her finishing touch, straightening it out._

_Kuronue had changed his clothes, and Kagome did his hair. They were both ready to go out and play while Youko stayed in and worked. _

_"Oh!" Kagome grabbed an item from a table by Kuronue's window. She quickly stalked towards him and playfully jammed a black accessory onto his head. His eyes were covered, and his hat squished the ponytail Kagome made with such care. "You can't go out without your hat, now can you?" she giggled._

_"No, I certainly cannot Kagome-chan." Kuronue straightened his hat until he was satisfied with its position. He held out his elbow as a sign for Kagome that he was ready to go. "Window or door?" He asked jokingly. _

_"Hm… Now that's a tough decision…" Kagome replied. She crossed her arms and held her chin in between her thumb and index finger. She thought about it for a while. After a minute or so, she put her arms down and she looped her arm with Kuronue. She had decided. "The window."_

_"The window seems like an excellent choice Milady."_

_They started to laugh after he spoke. It was funny when he pretended to be her servant, and when he called her such things like 'Milady' and 'Mistress'. She could never see Kuronue as a servant because she saw him as a best friend. He was someone dear to her heart and would always be. _

_As he prepared to jump, being at the highest point of the castle, he held onto her closely, not wanting to drop her. "Hold on, alright?"_

_"All… Alright…" Kagome stuttered. She gripped tightly onto him. Maybe the window wasn't the best choice after all, but she knew she could trust Kuronue. He shifted her body a little until he was comfortable with how he held her. Holding her bridal style, he positioned himself on the rim of the window and jumped._

_He could hear her whimper against him as she tightened her grip around his neck even tighter. "Ack. Kagome-chan, you're killing me. You don't have to be afraid, so can you please loosen your grip." He choked out along with a few coughs while gasping for air._

_His black wings soared through the sky as he held her close, looking for the perfect place to land. He thought going near the river would be nice. There was an old sakura tree there that was perfectly to spend the day. The tree made the area beautiful, along with the clean stream that it was by._

_Besides, it wasn't far from his and Youko's home anyways, so if they were to run into any trouble it would be easy to get help. _

_"Hmm." The figure from another window moved away. His silver locks flowed behind him as he turned to leave the room, shutting the curtains from the window he was at recently. He had heard and watched everything that had happened. _

_"What is it Yomi? It had better be important because I just can't simply forgive you for making me cancel my plans for today." He stated in a cold manner. Why? Why had he could have said no and it would be him that would be spending time with Kagome. Then it had hit him. Why was he so angry? Why was spending time with her such a big deal? Yomi was a friend, and here he was, speaking to him in an unkind approach._

_Still he stood there with a calm face. It was as if he knew Youko would react like this even though he, Youko, always held coldness in his eyes and seriousness in his voice. If he did know Youko would react that way, would he know why? Would he know it was because he loved the girl he and Kuronue harbored? What could Yomi possibly know what would be on Youko's mind when he lived elsewhere? Or is it because he had been around Youko long enough to know how he would act?_

_"I apologize Youko. I was merely curious if I would be expecting you and Kuronue-san next week. We are all looking forward to this rare article; I hear that this one is heavily guarded with holy magic and guards." Yomi replied with a smirk. Knowing Youko, he would probably say something about having no problem._

_"Heh. It is as if you are warning me like it is my first theft. I've done this many times, and there hasn't been one that's stopped me, now has there. What makes this one any different? Magic? I believe not." Youko said as his eyes held a glint of something quite suspicious._

_"I would never give up such an offer would I, Yomi? Do you believe that I had forgotten about our plans? We planned them together so I have not forgotten it. A new kingdom that we would rule together."_

_He, Youko, had never failed to steal anything, and for sure nothing would stop him. He lived to steal. He loved the way the blood would rush through his veins when he would run. What was the fun of a theft if you didn't run from someone? Of course, he never killed anyone when it wasn't necessary. It just wasn't his style._

_"This time, Kuronue won't be attending." Yomi only replied with a nod after Youko spoke and turned. He and Youko wanted to make a new kingdom that they would rule, but in order to do that, they need money and followers that would listen to them. They new it would be impossible to work for it, and that was how they decided the most dangerous of the usual paths of Makai, to steal what they needed. Youko was their leader, and leaving Yomi was second-in-command._

_It was their dream and they were determined to reach it. Yomi had just hoped nothing would stop Youko from their dream. He then left, and Youko stood where he was and stared at the window, which was covered by the curtains, and only one thing ran through his mind. Kagome._

_Sure, Kuronue was his best friend, but why was it that he had felt jealous when he and Kagome got stuck? It was practically his fault, but he blamed the pillow and his friend. It didn't bother him that much because he also got to hold her. He held her when she talked to him._

_It was very comforting. How could he and Kuronue grow so attached to someone in less than a year? It was as if she had been with them forever. She made them all happy, laugh, and they played together. A normal female in their time would never do that. They were refined and did what they were told, unlike Kagome who would do what she wanted and would say anything she wanted._

_"You know, the point of coming out here was to play. Not sleep. You can very much do that inside the castle grounds, Kagome-chan." Kuronue told her as he stroked her hair._

_"Mm-hmm." She covered her face in her arm, which was on his chest. Her body was sprawled across the grass and held her eyes closed._

_"Did you hear a word I said missy?" He stopped stroking her and poked at her endlessly until her hand grabbed his._

_After grabbing a hold of him, Kagome got up by using her palms. "I heard you. It's just so nice here. We'll play, don't you worry about a single thing." She gave him an evil smile and then planted a kiss on his forehead._

_"Thank you for taking me out here Kuro-kun. It's just I like to go out every once in a while."_

_"You know I don't mind doing things for you Kagome-chan." He replied, as he watched his necklace swing side-to-side between his fingers._

_Kuronue just lay on the grass, keeping his gaze on his treasured necklace. He would look through the corner of his eye once in a while to make sure Kagome was safe and near. She was sitting, playing with the little animals that were drawn out of their homes._

_When she first brought to their home, he was intrigued by her scent and appearance. He found he passed out and it looked as if youkai were going to attack. He had saved her, and that was how she grew attached to him first. Together, they figured out how it was that she was able to come to their time in Makai._

_Being a demon himself Kuronue had sensed the Shikon no Tama. That was one of many reasons he was drawn towards her, but if it were only the jewel, then he wouldn't be where he was today._

_Kagome was given her family shrine and deeply wished that she could be a better priestess than what she already was. When she wished for it, and she was taken in by a bright light and she woke up meeting Kuronue and Youko for the first time._

_Was this the second month she was with them? If so, then she was happy with the results of their friendship. Strange things always happened in their family, so she wondered how her family was._

_Kagome remembered Kuronue's words. He had said that the jewel grants the wish of its beholder and when the time is right, their deepest wish will be granted. They both concluded that Kagome was there to learn what she wanted, and she would go home when she was ready._

_She would read the scrolls and books Youko had, and she learned things there. Time to time, Kuronue would let her go to the nearest village when he watched over her from a distance. Almost everything that she did, she would learn something that was involved with being a priestess._

_She already knew how to use the bow and arrow, but Kuronue helped her with it until she perfected it. She had gotten a lot better than before. Everything good that happened to her was all thanks to Kuronue. If it hadn't been for him, she would have never meet Youko. To her shock, she had fallen for him._

_She wasn't like the other girls where when they liked someone that they would blush like crazy and can't talk. Kagome didn't want Youko to know at all. He just didn't seem the type to settle with just one person. He didn't seem like one to commit, but she loved him anyways. _

_She always worried for him when he would leave, but he would always come back and with Kuronue close behind. She would be happy for then when they succeeded in stealing something. Being a friend, she was allowed to hug, and she wouldn't be accused of loving Youko, but what she didn't know was that her feelings were obvious. Kuronue knew how they felt about each other. Sometimes the view of a third person is fun and wiser._

_He would help bring them together, but then he preferred them to do it their own way. It would be more romantic that way. Youko never said a word as well as Kagome. They acted like they always have, not wanting their feelings to take over them._

_This was their problem and couldn't be fixed unless one person confesses which isn't likely. Both were stubborn and could never admit their feelings. They would wait until the time was right._

_"Kuronue!" _

_"Eh..?" He turned and an acorn was thrown at him. He let out a little sound that meant he was startled. That was when he placed his treasure in his pocket and grabbed onto the acorn only to throw it back at her. They did this repeatedly until a big swoosh came over them._

_"This is what you two are doing. To think I felt guilty for not coming with you Kagome." Youko said as he landed on a branch of the sakura tree. They both looked at him in shock and then Kagome threw an acorn at him with Kuronue following not far behind._

_"What the… Acorns? Why the Hell are you throwing these tiny things at me?" _

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Well?"_

_"It is our way of expressing our love to you Youko-kun." Kagome replied casually while throwing five more at him. Kuronue agreed with her by throwing four more and saying that it was true._

_Youko growled and jumped for Kagome. Knowing what he was about to do, Kagome jumped up and ran. Of course Youko got to her and they tripped and rolled into the river. The pressure wasn't high at all, so there was nothing to worry about._

_"Youko! You jerk!" Kagome yelled splashing water at him._

_"Jerk?! I came out here and all I get is acorns thrown at me and now you call me a jerk?! I don't think so!" He used his hands and pushed her down deeper into the river. After a second or two he let go and, the two argued. They felt a shadow come and the stopped talking to see a standing on land Kuronue. They both looked at each other and Kagome made a gesture with her eyebrow. Youko understood and they each grabbed one of Kuronue's feet and pulled him in getting a loud yelp fro him._

_They played in the water until it was sundown. They all had to go back. Kuronue went ahead leaving Youko with Kagome in his care._

_"Youko…" Kagome called out to him while she squeezed all the water out of her hair._

_"Hmm…?" He squeezed the water out of his outer clothing while he listened._

_"Thank you… for coming. It means a lot to me." She was looking straight at Youko and he walked her way. He abruptly plopped the piece of clothing he hand in his hand on to her wet hair, and massaged it gently. She figured what he was doing. He was drying her hair. He was left shirtless, but he didn't seem to care, did he? _

_"Use this. It wouldn't be good if you got sick, would it? Let's go. I bet Kuronue is waiting." He turned and started walking leaving Kagome in shock and happiness. She used it and dried her hair as she chased after him._

_"Won't you get sick Youko? I mean, I have most of your clothes and, well, your hair is longer and wetter than mine." Her small fingers gripped the soft white material._

_"I'll be fine." With that he had sneezed._

_"Sure." She replied with a sarcastic tone. She walked in front of Youko, standing in his way._

_"Move."_

_"No."_

_Youko growled and moved to the side with Kagome following his every step. "Move." He gritted out once again._

_"Youko, I'm not the one who is going to get sick. It's going to be you!" She threw the white material, grasping it. Then she had pulled on each end, which brought Youko's face closer. His head was caught in between his outer clothing and Kagome. She motioned the cloth to dry his hair and he just stood there. He was shocked and appalled._

_He mumbled out a little thank you, hoping she didn't hear, but she did and she smiled up at him. _

"Almost… There_._" Kagome said to herself as she held on to her bag while running. Reaching a corner, Kagome steadied herself one hand on the building, and the other resting on her chest while breathing in for air. She then looked up and read the sign. It was the restaurant she was going to meet her mother as well as her to-be-fiancée. 'Made it.'

She straightened her clothes and adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder. She cleared her throat, brushed her bangs away from her eyes and pulled open he door to the restaurant.

When she stepped inside she already spotted her mother along with another woman. She casually walked over to their table and kindly greeted the anonymous woman. "Okaa-san, I'm here now." Kagome called out to her mother. She replied by smiling warmly and happily towards her daughter.

"Good Evening. It is a pleasure my pleasure of meeting you. My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." She bowed politely with a smile.

"Oh my, what a sweet girl you are. I am Hatakana Shiori, or as your mother told you, Minamino Shiori. I'm glad to have finally met the daughter of my best friend. You are exactly as your mother described you to be."

The comment made her blush lightly. "Thank you."

"Please sit down Kagome dear." Kagome's mother said politely as she pulled out a chair, signaling Kagome to sit there. She sat down after brushing it off even though there was nothing on it.

"What do you do, Kagome?" Shiori asked wanting to start conversation.

"I'm a teacher at the shrine at home, and I teach archery to students who want to learn the art of the bow and arrow." Kagome answered slowly and kindly. She was happy to be a teacher of something she loved to do.

"That is quite impressive for a girl at your age. Shuuichi, my son, works with his father and they work quite well together. Kazuya, my husband, hopes that Shuuichi will consider taking over the company."

"That's great Shiori! It's too bad we can't get Sota to consider being a priest at our shrine." Kagome's mother sighed with a hand on her cheek. Kagome just giggled. It was true. Sota wanted to be a soccer player and there was a time period when their mom wanted Sota to be a doctor.

Wind chimes rang when the door to the restaurant door swung open. A young male with red hair had stepped in. He was looking around the restaurant with a bundle of roses in his hands. He looked worn out by his semi damp hair that touched his face and sweat. His blazer looked a little wrinkled as well as his white shirt underneath the dark blazer and tucked messily in his pants.

Kagome watched as he talked to the man at the stand that took care of the reservations and tables. It seemed as if he asked him something and the man nodded in return, then he gave the roses to him and headed to another direction. _'Hmm… he's strange, but then_ _who in the world isn't…? I wonder who he was looking for. He kind of looked stressed…'_

Kagome's thoughts went deeper as she gazed into space thinking about her happier days. _'Maybe… Just maybe I'm doing the right thing. It would be easier, right? If I am unable to tell him I love him, then it is better to wait for a lifetime.'_

"Ahh." Kurama let out a frustrated growl. At least he made it in time. He straightened out his shirt and tucked it in a little more neatly after washing his face and drying it. He combed through his hair with his fingers and swept it all behind his shoulders. He looked in the mirror making sure he looked presentable and straightened and tightened his tie.

_'Alright then… I guess I should go and meet them now. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Maybe it is just the thought of what this girl going to be like.' _For some unknown reason, Kurama had waited for Youko to say something, but no, nothing had come. _'I guess Youko is that upset, but what can I do about it? I really don't have the time to settle down and start the ideal family I've always wanted.'_

He pushed the door and walked out towards the man who sat in a stool. He asked for the flowers that was held for him and made his way towards his mother and the other two females. "How are you Okaa-san?"

"Shuuichi dear!" Shiori got up and went over to her son and hugged him. "I would like you to meet the Higurashi's."

"Good evening Higurashi-san." Kurama bowed towards both mother and daughter. When he got up, his mother sat down, leaving one seat open, by Kagome. Both mothers stared at their children and then looked at each other smiling. After a few brief seconds they started a whole new conversation, ignoring their children.

Kurama pulled out the chair and gracefully sat by Kagome. It had hit him. He then realized what the flowers were for. "Here…" He whispered to her as he handed her the dozen roses.

"Huh…?" She hesitated when she took the flowers from him, but she really loved them. They really were beautiful. It had made her wonder where they came from, not from store Sango worked at, that's for sure. She reached for the flowers and her fingers gripped lightly onto it. Only for a second, their hands brushed across each other and they felt each other's warmth, but ignoring it.

"Thank you." She whispered back. She lowered her head to smell them and loved it. They reminded her of her past, which gave her happy memories. That was a time she never wanted to forget. She wanted to remember and cherish her memories of Kuronue and Youko. "They are very beautiful and smells really nice."

He replied with the friendly smile he gave everyone. He found it a little amusing when she had told him they smelled nice. Of course they would, but when it came to complimenting flowers, a person would never really say they smell nice.

They kept quiet and watched their mothers talk. They just sat and stared for minutes until the waiter finally came. The mothers stopped talking, ordered what they wanted, and continued on where they left off, leaving their kids to order themselves. They did, and waited patiently. They would watch their surroundings. Who knew that having dinner with a complete stranger could be so… Unexciting…

Maybe it was the fact was that they were going to get married if they chose to do it. Side by side, they just stared at their environment, and at times, at each other.

'He doesn't look like the type to have trouble getting a girl. I doubt he would agree to this arrangement. Please… Please disagree… Then, my life would stay the way it is. The last thing I would want is a husband I don't love to cheat on me. Then again… He is pretty cute. I guess it wouldn't hurt… To give him a chance… Would it?"' Random thoughts just kept popping in and put of her head. She talked to herself until the food finally came. That was when their parents finally took notice of them and spoke to them once again.

'So she's the girl. At least she gets one point from Yusuke. Her appearance isn't horrifying. She was actually very cute. I wonder what Yusuke would've said if he saw her…' She looked younger than what is mother had told him, but that didn't really matter. Maybe she would be the one to refuse this proposal. He hoped she would, but then she might save him from the desperate woman that chased him.

After eating the main course, the mothers ran off together to talk some more and play while they left their kids at the table. The restaurant wasn't empty it was actually full and crowded compared to how it was before. Empty. At first, they were one of the few who occupied the store, bow it was crowded, and there were people waiting for a table. Obviously, this was a very good restaurant.

Kurama and Kagome were waiting for the last part of the meal, their dessert. They both liked to have something sweet after a main course. They both ordered something different though, but that didn't really matter. It had shocked them both that they were able to make it through the night. They actually shared conversation and laughed friendly laughs. Of course they had talked quietly. The last thing they wanted was their mother's to watch them talk and assume that they 'hit it off'. They began speaking in regular toned voices when their others had ditched them.

They talked about their jobs and where they lived. Apparently, they worked for their families and they lived with friends. Then, it led to their families again. They both had little brothers and lost their fathers when they were young. The difference was that Kurama's mother had remarried and Kagome had her grandfather.

"So, how is it living with your friends Shuuichi-san?" They had argued about formalities and Kurama got stuck with being called Shuuichi-san instead of just Shuuichi and Kurama. He however was allowed to call her by just her name, but he decided he would do the same she did to him. He would call her Kagome-san too. Kagome asked as she watched the waiter put down their desserts. Kagome ordered ice cream and Kurama had ordered pudding. Picking up her spoon to eat her ice cream, she looked up and kept her focus on Kurama.

It is always a polite thing to do when someone speaks to you. You should let them know that they have your attention.

"Mmm… It's pretty fun. Well, once you get used to their violent actions towards one another, then it is quite amusing." Kurama replied casually with a tinge of humor in his voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara never failed to start a fight everyday. They'd fight over meaningless things, but it was still fun for them both. It was their main way of showing their love towards each other. They knew each other when they were in school, and they were the best of friends.

"Violent?" She chuckled. "Really? Then violent isn't a problem. I live my best friend. He is one-of-a-kind too. I'm shocked that no one has beaten him for his actions…" Her words started indistinguishable when she put the spoon in her mouth. She really seemed to enjoy the ice cream. At least he knew one thing she liked. Mint chocolate-chip ice cream. It did look very appetizing compared to his pudding. It was good though, but he would've liked to try what she had.

"Beaten?" he asked curiously as he ate his food. Beaten… This didn't seem like a word that would have come out of this girl's mouth, but yet it did. She really was strange.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded and then took her clothed napkin and gently patted her mouth clean. "You could say he is a bit of a… pervert. He has this habit of asking every woman he sees to 'bear his child'. Of course he gets away by his appearance. The only person who ever really hurts him is Sango-chan."

He nodded his head, wanting to know more. Her life was interesting as well. In his hands, he held the silver spoon with grace, giving her his full attention.

"They really like each other, and that's all you really need to know. Sango-chan just wants to try and keep Miroku-kun in place, but it doesn't see to work." She waved her spoon in a suggestive way as she spoke. They were her best friends, and she knew they were in love with one another. She just never knew when they were going to tell each other. They would have never met if Kagome never meet Sango.

This dinner brought back many pleasant memories back to Kagome. She finished her ice cream and waited for her new acquaintance to finish his share. She gathered her things together as he held he finally finished.

"Ready to go then Kagome-san?" He cleaned off his mouth after he drank the rest of his tea. Then he got up and pulled on his jacket as he pushed in his chair. She nodded her head yes and he left to go pay. She gracefully put on her light sweater and followed after him when she picked up her flowers that had lain on the empty chair she sat next to.

When she caught up with him he had already paid and was waiting for her. "You… You paid for the whole thing? I was going to pay for my share, but I can pay you back then." Kagome said pulling on the strap of her small purse.

"No, no. I was happy to pay for it all. After all, it was for our mothers, wasn't it? I couldn't allow you to pay. It doesn't seem right." He replied slowly and kindly. His breathtaking smile made her accept his reply. He wasn't speaking to her in a rude manner. He was saying he was doing what was right. As a gentleman, he paid for everything, and now he held the door for her. Her guess was that he was going to walk her home.

Kagome just watched him walk to a corner and she followed. He looked as if he was lost and that made her chuckle and he heard. "Shuuichi-san, do you even _know_ where you are going?"

"Well, I was planning on taking you home. You don't mind, do you?" He scratched his head, as he stretched.

"No, I don't mind… It's just that…"

"What?"

"Well, home is that way." She extended her hand to the opposite direction of where Kurama had walked.

"Really? I am sorry… I don't know why I went this way." A nervous laugh came out. Actually, he went this way because he usually walked this path home.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Not everyone is perfect, hmm? Next time, you should follow the girl if you want take her home. Come on." She smiled at him. He had noticed that this was a different smile compared to her other ones. This one made his heart jump and his face started to form a tint of pink.

Her smiles before were one of a friendly person, someone that you would meet and say hi. Then they would smile and turn away. That would be the end of the conversation until you would meet again. This particular smile though was different. It was a smile filled with joy and love. He saw it in her eyes. Even though he never felt that emotion of love towards a different person, he just knew it by her eyes.

A person that would express feelings like those have a happy life. He had wondered why it was then she smiled like that. The expression on her face made him happy. The way she acted towards him wasn't false. She seemed like she was herself, or she was just really good at hiding her true self.

Many thoughts flowed through his mind. Then he had realized he hadn't heard from Youko at all. Was he _that_ upset about this whole arrangement? It would how it was before Youko had emerged in the fights in the Dark Tournament. Youko wouldn't be bothering him, but he would miss him. Once a nuisance comes to you, you want it to leave, but when it does, you wished it were still there.

"We're here!" Kagome suddenly said. They were in a nice looking neighborhood and in front of bar gates that led to a homely looking two-story. He had thought to himself the whole time they walked. Kurama had just hope Kagome didn't feel lonely.

"This is where you live? It looks so… big." He was awed at the sight of it. It was certainly beautiful, but then he was told she lived with someone else.

"You could say. There are like four rooms total, three upstairs and one downstairs, and a total of two bathrooms." She stopped and laughed a little. "Now it sounds like I'm a real estate agent. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm very interested in what you have to say. That is a fine house you have."

"Thank you very much… Well, I had a nice time tonight, but I have to go inside now." She strode by him and stood on the tip of her toes to reach his cheek. All Kurama could do was look at her in shock. She smiled and opened the gate and headed towards her home. He just stood there. When she reached the front door, she turned back and waved and said one last thing, "Good night Shuuichi-san."

"Good night… Kagome." His hand touched the area that had been pecked. The feeling in made him warm and fuzzy inside. It was rare for him to like a girl, or to like her back. Of course there was that one time in middle school, but things just didn't work out. Anyone he wanted to be with was just in danger. It would've made him mad if someone he loved die, but if someone he didn't love were to die, then he would blame himself for that person's death.

He knew he could protect the ones he wanted, but he could never be too sure. He wanted to prevent himself from falling in love and getting hurt. What Yusuke and Keiko have is unique because they had known each other since they were very young. They had been long time friends that happened to fall in love.

Kuwabara fell in love at first site with Yukina, who returned his feelings. Of course that didn't make Hiei too happy, but as long as his little sister is happy then he wouldn't keep it from her.

Those were the feelings of true love that strengthened Yusuke and Kuwabara. People don't grow younger, they grow older and well, as time passes by people want different things. For Kurama, he wanted to feel the strength that would be gained by the desire of protecting that one person you love, even to death. His love for his mother is different than the one he is yearning for, but he would die for his mother because she was hurt protecting him.

He thought about everyone else in his life and compared it to his own. He was happy with what he had, but could it get better or worse? Taking on this marriage gave him a fifty-fifty chance of happiness, but this was for his mother.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was already home. Walking up the steps, he wasn't shocked at all to see Hiei. What shocked him was seeing both Kuwabara and Yusuke waiting for him at the steps together.

"Well?" Yusuke asked while scrambling to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Yes Yusuke?" Kurama replied, knowing what he wanted, but wanted to bother him.

"How was it? Did you refuse or accept?" Kuwabara answered for Yusuke.

"Yeah, was she hot? Or was she ugly?" Yusuke added with that goofy face he always held.

"Hn." Hiei just stayed in his tree not saying a word.

"Well, the night was nice. Oh, and the food was very good. You should go with Keiko one day Yusuke." Kurama smiled. He described what his day was like, evading every detail about Kagome.

"Kurama! We don't have time for this! Answer the questions we asked dammit!" Yusuke yelled at the smiling redhead.

"Why of course Yusuke. Why didn't you say so sooner?" Yusuke's face fell and looked as if he was going to beat the crap out of someone. As he was about to strike, Kurama just stood there with his head titled down and eyes closed. He looked like he was in a tranquil place of his own. His hands dug in his pockets and he stood tall.

"I like her."

"Like?" Yusuke repeated dropping the fist in shock.

"As in how? Like-like? Like-love? You just met her Kurama!" Kuwabara cried in shock.

Hiei stayed in his tree, but stared at his kitsune friend. Life is filled with many wonders and tonight they unlocked one of many. Kurama liking this girl back could mean trouble. He and Kurama still had to serve their time to Koenma, so that could problems with the 'wife'. To Hiei, he knew humans always had a problem of lying and trusts. What would she think if her husband hadn't come home for about a week?

_'You are making a foolish mistake.'_ Hiei spoke to his friend through his mind.

'Yes, but it can't be helped. It is my choice to make, and if it is wrong, I'm the only one to blame.'

'Hn.'

"Kurama… if you want to do this, you know I'll back you up, alright?" Yusuke said. "But, I have to go or Keiko will really get upset." He patted his friend's shoulder and stretched, leaving his arms behind his head and trotted back to his corner.

"Of course Yusuke. Good night to you too, and Kuwabara, you should go too. You shouldn't leave Yukina alone for so long." After hearing just that one word, Yukina, Kuwabara ran a mad dash back to his part of the huge home while Hiei followed close behind. He, after all, was protective of his little sister like any big brother would be when it came to another male.

Hands in his pocket, Kurama walked on to his door and prepared to sleep. He concluded that Youko wouldn't be speaking with him anytime soon. Why would he? He made a decision that affected them both, and he didn't choose the choice Youko wanted. He would really be lonely if Youko would choose not to talk to him anymore.

He made hot tea so he would drink before he would sleep. He just sat in his living room by himself thinking about the previous thought that had already run through his mind. When he finished, he placed the dishes in the sink and headed up to the second story. Undoing his tie, he was undressing on his way to his room. It would be quicker when he got there to put on his pajamas. He placed the clothes he had worn in a hamper and hung the blazer on its hook.

He then wore his bathrobe and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Then he would sleep. His room was very room because he didn't have many things to decorate. His whole house was roomy. It was empty.

Drying his face with a clean towel, he pulled out a pair or silk pajamas and slipped them on. When he worked with the buttons on he stared out the window with one thing running through his mind.

"I really like. I really, really like her…" He muttered to himself. He had fallen for her the first day they had meet. It wasn't love at first site. He had never met her until now, so it wasn't that. He had fallen for her on the first night they spent together.

She was young and he found her appearance cute, yet very attractive. When they talked, she would talk back and an actual conversation would begin. He loved how her eyes would shine when she replied. Compared to the others he had been with, they either wouldn't stop staring at him in a lustful way or they would kill the conversation. One thing he knew he liked about her for sure was that they had things in common. That might have been what he liked most about her, her life and personality.

With Kagome running through his thoughts, he turned and then stared at his bed. It was large, but it didn't take up the room. That only proved how big his bedroom was. He had actual doors for the bedrooms, but for the living room and kitchen there were shoji screens.

He had a western style bed which was king sized. He didn't know why he even bought such a big bed. Why couldn't he have stuck with simple Japanese style bedding? He remembered. This was bought for him. He didn't buy it. It was a gift from everyone, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and everyone else. He wasn't too sure about Hiei because Hiei was never one to have money that humans and one to buy something in a human store. When the four of them moved here, they each bought everyone a house-warming gifts, and Kurama got the bed.

Crawling under the sheets, Kurama closed his eyes. His left hand crossed over his chest on his hand rested on his cheek. For the moment, that was his favorite part of his body. Even after washing his face, he could still feel the tingle that he felt after she kissed him. He instantly fell asleep after murmuring one last thing while an image of Kagome came into his mind.

"Damn."

**A/N:**Whee! I finally finished it! I'm going to work on Iikawasu now. Don't worry, if I get a LOT of reviews for Layers of a Rose, then that would mean I would be forced to push Iikawasu back and update this fic for all you reviewers!

Please review because that what makes me want to update soon. I think this might be a boring and short chapter, but they have to meet somehow. Hmm… I thank all of my reviewers! You all have made me so happy. I didn't think I would attract that many readers.

I hope that this chapter gave you an idea of what Kurama's view of this relationship will be like. If not, then ask it in your review and I will be happy to make it noticeable in the next update.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Well… Your reviews made me very, VERY happy so I thought of updating again.

To answer question Kill-all-Flamers-210, the italics is the time when Kagome was with Youko. She had met him years earlier than she had meet Shuuichi.

KagomeYasha4448, I happily take your advice and here are dear Kagome's thoughts.

Oh, there will be one original character. I hope it will stay one too. And to you, Your #1 FAN!!! and Ai Higeki, this update is dedicated to you for loving Layers of A Rose so much!

Layers of a Rose 

Chapter Four

After waving, she stepped into her house. The light was still on and she carefully slipped her shoes off and arranged them neatly with the other pairs of shoes.

"Hey…" Kagome called out to the light of the kitchen. Not needing to look straight ahead, Kagome placed her keys down and sat on the stool next to her friend who slurped his food loudly. The roses lay next to the keys. They were still in their beautiful condition and the aroma freshened the room. He had replied by a grunting noise and shifted his shoulders a bit. In other words, he said, "Welcome home."

When he swallowed, he wiped his mouth and sat up straight. "How was it? Better yet, how was he?"

"Oh, it was nice. Mother seemed really happy. I'm guessing that Shiori-san and Mother are really, _really_ close." Kagome replied. An elbow was propped on the counter as she rested her head on her hand. As she reached for his bowl, she answered the other half of his question. "He was… he was… He seems like a nice guy."

"Hey!" Miroku cried. She had taken his udon noodles from under his nose! He was hungry and she just came home from eating! "That's mine! You already ate, so let me have my dinner!"

"But Miroku-kun," Kagome whined while slurping up the thick noodle, "I'm still hungry. You wouldn't one of your favorite girls to starve, would you?" She stared up at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed in defeat and got off his stool. Pulling out another instant udon package, Miroku boiled water as he leaned on the counter next to his housemate.

"You shouldn't really trust your instinct, Kagome-chan." He crossed his arms and held his head down. "You never know what it is that others hide. It could be secrets, personal items, and their true self. He might have pretended to be nice so he could get something from you. You, Kagome-chan, are a very trusting person. You have to learn how to not do that so often. This world is filled with many dangers, and it isn't enough just to rely on your instincts. There are times when you have to listen to other people and their opinions."

The kettle started to blow its whistle and he turned off the stove. While he poured the water in it, he closed the lid and allowed it to sit there for about five minutes.

"I know you are very concerned for me Miroku-kun. Sango-chan too. But if my mother trusts him, then I should as well. I don't that believe he would act nice if he wasn't really. I don't think it is right to hide your true self if you are first meeting someone. It just seems wrong."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Kagome-chan." He shook his head at her while lifting the lid of his udon noodles. "One should know that the world is filled with many wrongs, much more than the population of the world. He could be one of many that excel in lying."

"…"

"What?" He raised his eyebrows, curious of her sudden silence.

"It is like when I first meet you, but you didn't need to say a thing at all."

"What do you mean?" He had a feeling of what she was saying, but wasn't so sure.

"When I first meet you when you got the job as the priest of my family shrine, I thought you were pure and kind. I was wrong though. Very, _very_ wrong." She jabbed him in the chest with the chopsticks that they both ate from.

"I don't understand what you mean Kagome-chan. I am a very pure and kind man. I would never hurt a soul." He replied while his hand rubbed the area that was poked.

"Yeah right! You aren't pure at all! You go around asking almost every pretty female to bear your children! I hardly believe that an act like that is pure! I don't think lying is very kind either."

"Lie?"

"Yeah. We never had so many students want to learn the art of bow and arrow along with being a priest. It all happened so fast after you were hired by Grandfather."

"…" He smiled his smile. His eyes closed. It had meant that everything she said was true. All true… It was because of _him_ that their business had been raising. No one filed complaints, so that was a good sign, right?

Kagome finished her soup and threw out the foam bowl along with the plastic spoon it came with. Miroku continued to eat. She cleaned her chopsticks and dried her hands.

"You, Kagome-chan, always choose and make your own decisions. That is what makes you so special, but that is also your weakness. It seems as if neither I can change your mind."

Kagome hugged his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "It makes me so happy that you understand, Miroku-kun. Thank you for allowing me to do this. I know that I'll need you're help." She laughed lightly. She was so glad to have such an understanding friend. He was the best person to go for advice, and well, he was her best friend! Sango was her other friend, but since she knew Miroku longer, that made him special.

"Ah, it feels so wonderful to have such a beautiful girl hanging around me, but I'm starving."

"Eh? Oh… Sorry." She unwound her arms and stretched her arms up high. "Well, I'm tired… I think I'll go to bed now. Good night Miroku-kun." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed out of the kitchen to the stairs.

"Oh, I also have one more thing I have to ask." Miroku said with a serious tone.

"What is it?" She replied sweetly.

"Sleep well and have sweet dreams Kagome-chan." He continued to eat. Under his breath, he whispered something else. "I wish you things could be different for you… You deserve happiness, but there is nothing else for me to do but watch."

Making her way up the stairs, she entered a room with a door that was partially closed. The light was off, so that had meant Miroku was successful in putting him to bed. She looked through the crack and smiled. She would leave him alone until the morning.

She had a feeling he wouldn't be happy when she tells him she might get married. Sighing, she went to the bathroom and did what she did every night. Brush her teeth, wash her face, and change her clothes. After she buttoned the last button of her pajamas, she picked up a brush that was on her dresser and brushed her hair.

She didn't feel like sleeping yet. Kagome rested on her bed for a while, thinking about the little things in life. The little things grew into bigger things, and it led to whom she spent her evening with. Minamino Shuuichi.

He wasn't as bad as everyone predicted him to be, or so she thought. She knew he wouldn't be anything like how Sango described him. Shuuichi was a… gentleman. If she weren't still in love with someone else, then maybe Shuuichi had a chance.

"I could say no… but I don't want to let Mom down… I know I wouldn't want to upset her, and Shiori-san looked really happy too. I guess I wouldn't be hurting anyone, right? I don't think he would mind either, unless he was only faking his kindness."

Kagome kept thinking until her head couldn't take it anymore. She turned over, face flat on her pillow. Lying in that position eased her mind a bit, but not enough to keep the handsome redhead out. It was as if she memorized his gentle voice in her head that she fell into a deep sleep, a sleep that she hadn't had for years.

Minamino Shuuichi left such an impression on her, but she still didn't want anything to happen. There were things she wanted to keep the same. Would marrying him change everything? Of course things would change, but would her feelings change?

She didn't feel any romantic feelings towards him, but she liked him. Her feelings weren't clear and she hoped the cloud would disappear so that she would understand her own feelings.

"Mmm…" she groaned as she felt annoying pokes at her spine. Curled up in a ball, she pulled the covers over her small frame, but it was pulled away from her and she was poked at again. She used what little energy she had and swatted the nuisance away. It was a failed attempt. The poking continued. Then the poking turned into shaking and then yelling.

"Ka-san! Wake up! Miroku-san wants you up now!" A young boy was by her bed. He had shoulder length black hair, and his bangs grew past his thin eyebrows. His eye color resembled his mother's, a grayish blue shade.

She only groaned in response. Maybe she should have slept earlier. The only reason why she slept later was because of last night. Last night… Kagome just remembered about that night and remembered what it was she wanted to say. Lifting one arm, she pulled her son in with her.

"Five more minutes, okay?" She snuggled with her son. She loved him very much. Of course it was a little difficult to care for a child at such a young age, but that didn't stop her from loving him.

"I don't really care… You know that 'Ka-san." He murmured as he closed his eyes and scooted in deeper in his mother's embrace. He was tired as well. His mother was the one person he really loved, but there were a few exceptions. He always listened to her. He was a devoted son.

"Keiichi," Kagome murmured. She was still half-asleep, but she knew what she wanted to say. Kagome had decided to take up on the marriage after all. "Please don't be mad, but I've decided to marry again."

There was a dead silence. She knew that wasn't good, but what could she do? She told him what she thought and nothing could change her mind. A loveless marriage might not be so bad, maybe…

"If it makes you happy, 'Ka-san, then I'm happy." He replied, but in a tone that was held a tone of sadness. Yes, it was true he didn't want her to marry anyone, but still, there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to share his mother with anyone. Of course that made him selfish, but aren't every living being selfish as well?

"Hm…" His solemn attitude reminded her so much of him. Heh, if only he could see his child, Kagome knew he would be proud. "I promise you that you'll like him, Keiichi. He's a very nice guy."

"When will I meet him?" Clutching onto the hem of her sleeves, he asked her curiously about when he'd meet his 'father'. Of course being the child he was child, he told himself that he wouldn't love this person.

Kagome then laughed. She stroked his head and slowly sat up. "You'll meet him soon, possibly. We need to see if there is actually going to be a marriage, but until then, you'll have to be patient, okay?"

She got out of bed while he still lay there. She talked to him through the slightly opened door of her bathroom. She explained to him the arrangement in a simple explanation. In other words, in a way he would understand.

They both ate their breakfast with Miroku and talked like they always did. Miroku had cooked, and it was delicious like all he other times he cooked.

"You want to cook dinner tonight, Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked as he washed the last plate in the sink. He loved her cooking compared to his own. He thought his cooking was horrible, when it was the complete opposite.

"Mm…" Kagome stood on the opposite side of Miroku. She was thinking of her schedule for the day to see if she had the time to cook. "Okay. I'll make dinner tonight."

"Ah, I am so honored to have Kagome-chan's delicious cooking! Aah, you will make your husband happy." Miroku exclaimed forgetting that she had a chance of getting a husband.

She left the house and left Keiichi with Miroku. It was her day to work. Being a teacher at her family shrine was a lot of work, but she enjoyed what she did.

She taught basic, intermediate and expert levels of archery. She was glad she taught classes of students who wanted to learn. She didn't know what she would do if she were to teach troublemakers and slackers.

As a long day of teaching passed, she had to stop at one last place before heading home, the store. She didn't know what to make. Maybe fish and rice, along with soup. Yes, rice and fish it would be.

-----

Standing at the cashier line, he just waited patiently for the person if front of him to come back. Apparently that person had to get something else. He didn't mind. It wasn't as if he had anything he had to do.

"Kurama-san! Can I buy this?" Eikiaru asked his uncle. He held out box of sweets.

"Uh…" Kurama wanted to say yes, but Yusuke would probably kill him for allowing his son to buy sugar. His son was at the age where kids get really hyper after eating candy.

"Please, I promise I'll be good!" He jumped up and down with the box in hand. That was until Seika came up to him holding something in her hands.

"Kurama-san, may I have this?" She asked lightly. She didn't really like to talk, but when she did, a sweet sound came from her. Who would've thought she was Yusuke's daughter?

"Ai…" Kurama just couldn't say 'No', but he didn't want to upset Yusuke. Argh, he now knew why Yusuke laughed so hard when he had told Keiko he'd go to the store for her.

Yusuke also went through this when he went shopping. Now, Eikiaru was tugging at his pant leg. He was so confused! He could only say one thing, and that was, "Damn you, Yusuke…"

"Eh? Shuuichi-san? Funny meeting you here." His head turned to see who it was. It certainly wasn't one of the children.

"Kagome." He was shocked. He didn't think he'd see her so soon. He had thought he would see her in about a week or so. He had a feeling that she was going to say 'No'.

The two children quieted and saw the pretty lady. Eikiaru was the first to speak. "You are really pretty."

"Eh?" Kagome then remembered seeing those children before speaking to him. They were so cute, but they didn't look like him at all. "You are a very sweet boy. Thank you."

When Seika heard her, she figured that the lady talking to her uncle was nice, so she spoke as well. "Good evening, Pretty Lady."

She bowed and smiled at her. All Kagome could think about was how cute they were! She wanted to hug them really hard! "Thank you, little one. May I ask for your names?"

"Urameshi Seika. I turned three!" She bowed once again as her voice proved her young age. Then she allowed her older brother to introduce himself.

"Urameshi Eikiaru. I am four, almost five." He also bowed, but the box was still in his hands.

They had asked for her name so that they wouldn't have to keep calling her 'Pretty Lady'. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Seika, Eikiaru."

The cashier cleared her throat signaling Kagome that there were others in line. She apologized and placed down what she wanted to buy. Kagome kneeled down and asked both Eikiaru and Seika a question while taking the food out of their grasp.

"You wouldn't mind if I bought these for you, would you?" She smiled when she saw the smiles on their faces widen. Their heads nodded enthusiastically.

Kurama just stood there. He just couldn't say anything. Well, at least Yusuke had no one to be angry at for the upcoming actions of his children. Kagome paid for her food and both their sweets and said goodbye to them. She said goodbye to the children and then to him.

"Goodbye, Shuuichi-san. It was a pleasure to see you again, though the children spoke more than you did." She grinned and headed out the doors.

"Uncle, why don't you talk to her?" Seika asked as she tugged on the hem of his sleeve. "I think she likes you, Uncle."

Kurama chuckled and then told Seika he had to pay for the food and take them home.

"I can do it." Eikiaru commented. He liked Kagome as well and wanted to see her again. She reminded him of his mother. He had thought to himself that if his Uncle Kurama married the pretty lady then he wouldn't be alone whenever they went somewhere.

He noticed how every time his family would get together; he noticed that his uncle was alone. His other two uncles had someone. He was smart for his age to know why things were that way and he hoped that Kagome-san could make things better.

"What?" Kurama didn't quite understand what he meant by he could do it.

"You go talk to Kagome-san and I can take Seika home." He was still young and so his vocabulary hadn't quite reached its peak.

"I don't think I can do that. You and Seika are still very young, Eikiaru." Kurama told him as the cashier scanned in their items.

"But she looked like she wanted to talk to you, Uncle!" Weapon number one for a child was to whine, complain, and especially beg. He was Urameshi Yusuke's son after all. How could he not know how to take care of himself? He took after his father, or so he was told.

Seika joined him until Kurama gave up. He told Eikiaru what to do but he paid for everything and they went their separate ways at the exit of the store.

"Let's hope your father and mother won't get upset, neh?" Kurama smiled and patted their heads before he took off.

"I hope they marry!" Seika exclaimed excitedly. She held onto the lightest bag while her brother carried the others. They didn't buy much. They only bought what was to be used when they were brought home.

"I hope so too. Now, come on Seika, we have to go home or Papa will get mad." Seika followed her brother as he led the way home. It wasn't far, only a few blocks away.

"Kagome!" Kurama called out to her out on the deserted sidewalk. He ran after her and was happy to see she was still on her way home.

Kagome turned her head to see who had called out her name. "Eh? Shuuichi-san? What are you doing out here?"

She was shocked to see him, and inside she felt her stomach tighten. He was the last person she expected to see that day. She had already seen him and didn't think it was possible to see him twice in one day.

"I came to beat the children at speaking to you." He smiled at her jokingly. Of course it was partly true. He didn't know why, but he _wanted_ to be with her and talk. He didn't care what it would be about as long as he got to speak with her.

Kagome just laughed as her head wove as a sign for him to follow her. He caught up and walked next to her. He reached for her bags she carried so he could carry them for her. He was raised to always help the female carry her bags whenever he was with one.

"Eh…? Oh! Um… Arigato, Shuuichi-san." She blushed lightly. Normally, she was asked for the bags and of course she'd refuse the offer, but he did it without asking. She didn't mind, not at all.

"It really isn't a problem, Kagome-san." He looked down at her and smiled again. Why? Why he thought. Why couldn't he help but smile whenever she was near?

"Um… Shuuichi-san… About last night, have you, I mean, what do you think?" Kagome played with her fingers and looked down. He could tell she was blushing. Most likely she was blushing out of nervousness. She barely knew him and here he was, carrying her bags.

"… I would do anything for my mother, and I wouldn't mind at all." He placed one handful of bags on the floor so he could reach her face. He tilted it so that he could see her. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Kagome looked at him and saw he was serious. All she could say was her part. She couldn't say anything else other than, "I… I don't mind either… Shuuichi-san."

Her heart skipped a beat and her face felt hot. _'No… I can't be feeling this way… Maybe I'm sick. Yeah… sick. There's no way I could be growing feelings for him already…'_

Kagome fought with herself mentally as she followed him from behind.

_Kuronue entered Youko's room after seeing Kagome. As always he would spend most of his time with her, but that didn't mean he forgot about his best friend. Youko sat crossed legged at the small table in the far left corner of his room. It looked as if he was going over scrolls they had stolen._

_"What are you doing now, Youko?" Kuronue asked. He headed towards him and looked over the kitsune's shoulder. Youko was reading about different types of barriers and spells. One spell in particular caught his eye, but he'd have to see that later._

_"I'm just looking over these. It seems as if the monks over at the southern lands are very creative. They have many barriers and spells that cannot be found anywhere else." Youko was extremely smart when it came to puzzles, spells, and things related to that sort. That was how he understood that scrolls he read._

_With hands on his hips, Kuronue straightened his back and sighed heavily. Kuronue knew what was about to happen, he was still curious, so he took a chance and asked._

_"You are off to another theft? You don't want me to come this time? Is it personal?" Kuronue asked. He leaned on the cushion that was supported by the wall._

_"Don't be stupid, Kuronue!" Youko raised his voice._

_"So it is personal. What could it possibly be…? Kagome-chan? You believe she'll be alright by herself, now do you?" Kuronue raised an eyebrow. He wanted to anger his friend just a bit more. If he refused to admit his feelings, why not mess with them?_

_Youko growled in return. He soon figured out that this conversation was pointless. He wanted Kuronue to stay because there could be an attack at the castle and there wouldn't be anyone to protect her, Kagome._

_"Have I angered you? There is nothing to get angry over. It was only a question. It is not like you are hiding something. I mean you haven't developed feelings for her, have you?" Kuronue knew he would lie, but he took the chance and asked._

_"What kind of stupid question is that? She is human, and worst of all, she annoys me with all her talking. It is as if she doesn't know the meaning of quiet!" Youko replied. His voice was filled with annoyance, but only he knew it was false. Not even to his closest friend would he share his feelings. No one would ever know his weakness. Always, when someone's weakness is revealed, it will always be used against either he or she. _

_"Well, you seem a bit moody, so I think it'll be best if I just leave you." Kuronue said as he received an angry glare from Youko. Walking down the hallways, Kuronue muttered something that was quite factual. "Fools in love, that's for sure."_

_"Kuro-chan!" Kagome jumped from behind and clung to his neck. "I got bored after you left! Really Kuronue, you shouldn't just leave me alone in a confined room without anything to keep me busy."_

_He listened to her false complaints and supported her onto his back. He walked down the empty hallways to nowhere. Where was he going? Maybe they should just sleep. He was worn out anyways. His ears twitched a bit and he turned to see out the nearest window. _

_Dark clouds. It was going to rain, and it seemed as if it was going to be a big storm. At least they were inside where it was safe._

_"Huh…? What's wrong Kuro-chan?" She had noticed he had stopped. She slid off his back and took a few steps ahead of him. She saw his face, and it was if he was in a trance. At that moment, a loud clapping sound cracked. Kagome had jumped and held onto Kuronue._

_"What was that?!" she demanded to know. She never heard anything so frightening before. Of course she was never one to be so scared of a simple thunderstorm, but being in a whole new era, things were different._

_"It's only a storm, what are you so afraid of?" Youko answered while coming around a corner. He had wanted to see Kagome, but she wasn't in her room. He followed her scent only to find her with Kuronue, again._

_He couldn't help but be jealous. He had added all the times he spent with Kagome alone compared to his friend's time, and his friend beat him on the scale. He always told himself that it didn't matter Kuronue spent more time with her. It didn't matter. He always told himself that, but no, his heart wouldn't hear of it._

_"Humph. You're so mean to me, Youko." Kagome pouted, still clinging onto Kuronue. As another clapping sound hit the ground, Kagome shut her eyes in fear. Why was it so scary?_

_It was ten times as loud as the thunder back in her era. She wished she wasn't so scared. She disliked that fact she was so weak. She hated it even more that Youko was there to her so weak. She was strong, and she knew it, but something so simply could change it all._

_Youko had said nothing in response. He only looked at her. He didn't look at her in an amused way, nor in a disappointed way. He just looked. The way he would always look at her when she didn't know._

_Kuronue noticed this action and thought of something that would make them happy, both his friend and Kagome. "Youko, why don't Kagome-chan and I stay with you tonight? I mean, you wouldn't leave her all by herself when she's scared and alone, would you? "_

_Youko only glared at him while Kagome looked at him wondering why he had said what he did. "Kuro-chan? Are you sure about that? I mean, I don' think Youko would like that."_

_At least she knew he liked his space, but didn't she want to be with him? It hurt. It didn't only hurt. It hurt a lot. Especially what she had asked afterwards. "May I stay with you Kuro-chan?"_

_Kuronue noticed the change of expression in Youko's eyes and knew something had to be done. First, he would see if Youko would handle the situation without his help._

_"I guess that settles it then, hmm, Kagome? You choose to stay with Kuronue rather than me." Youko sated. He scoffed afterwards and turned around back to his room. He was pissed. Out of all people, his best friend? Why had she preferred his best friend over him?_

_"… Youko?" Kagome processed everything in her head and lightly gasped. She let go of Kuronue to jump Youko from behind. He wasn't leaving just yet. "How could you say that, Youko?! You should know I love both you and Kuro-chan equally!"_

_'Yeah right…' Youko thought to himself. He forced himself to believe that she loved his friend more. He was to busy being upset that he didn't hear her. "Please Youko? May we stay with you tonight?"_

_Her arm circled his neck and her head rested in his shoulder. His stomach felt lighter, but his face kept its seriousness. "Fine."_

_"Yay! Thank you Youko! I am so happy! Thank you!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and released her hold on him. Youko headed back to his room once again but with two others behind him._

_They all settled down, but of course Youko wasn't sleeping just yet. He always did something before sleeping. At that moment, Youko sat by a candle with an open scroll. Kuronue was really tired that he had already fallen asleep._

_He had brought his mat and put it next to Youko's, connecting them together. Kagome stayed in the middle, between Youko and Kuronue. It was only Kuronue, but she didn't mind. She had minded the fact that Youko was still awake. She wanted to wait for him._

_"You should sleep, Kagome." Youko told her without looking directly at her. Was she that obvious? No, she wasn't obvious, he was just demon._

_She couldn't sleep. She crawled out of the sheets and kneeled to where Youko was. "You should sleep too, Youko."_

_She tugged onto the sleeves of his yukata he changed into. She wasn't worried, she just wasn't comfortable with the fact that he was still awake._

_"I will soon, don't worry about me, Kagome." Youko replied. He could feel her sitting right there. She was Just sitting and doing nothing. He had liked it. "Huh?"_

_He turned his head only to see she fell asleep on him. "Aah, silly girl."_

_Youko muttered to himself about how she should've stayed where she was then she wouldn't cause so much trouble._

_He put the scroll back and lifted Kagome. He carried her back and tucked her in. He followed soon after. He thanked the gods for creating that storm. He took one last look at her before falling into a deep sleep himself._

_"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you for being here, in my life, and for being yourself…" Kagome had treated them with the same respect and kindness she had towards everyone. She didn't fear demons like the nearest villagers, and she was different from every other human that they knew._

_"Hm..." His face nuzzled the hand that rested on his face. So soft… What was it. The dark demon awoke and realized that it was Kagome's hand that he nuzzled in. "Hmm… Interesting…"_

_Kagome lay in Youko's open arms and her hands were spread. That explained why her hand was touching his face. 'Now this will be fun.'_

_Kuronue slid out of the sheets and slowly crept out the room. It was morning and he felt like doing something 'nice' for the two._

_Kagome groaned and turned over to find more warmth to replace the missing one that left. She snuggled in Youko's arm, in return, trapped her in his grasp._

_The two slept in each other's warmth for the morning. Kuronue was proud of his work and complimented himself. "Heh, sometimes, I'm just so proud of myself."_

**A/N:** Hello! Iikawasu is still in progress, but it is very close! Maybe it will also be updated soon as well! Anyhoo, I think this chapter was blah, but hey! The good stuff will come soon. Ahahah.

It is now 3:30 am and I get up at 6:30. Are you happy now??? I hope to get lots of reviews to make up for my lack of sleep! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
